Golf club and golf putter grips of various shapes, sizes, and other configurations are known. Golf club and golf putter grip designs constantly evolve in order to attempt to reach the optimum grip and, consequently, the best performance possible. Many grips are not designed in a way that provides optimum grip and, instead, are awkward to hold or allow too much movement within the hand. Thus, there is a need for grips that provide for a tighter grip, while also being more comfortable, than grips already known.